


Coming With Me Sherlock? 🚴🏻 🚴🏻

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: For the 221B prompt Bicycle





	Coming With Me Sherlock? 🚴🏻 🚴🏻

“Come on Sherlock! Come and ride with me! The island isn’t that big and this will be a good way to see it.”, John Watson was pedaling the rented bicycle in circles around his husband.

“I’ve told you before John, no. I have better things to do than ride that thing.”, the lanky detective said with a sniff.

The doctor stared at his husband for a minute before saying, “you’ve never ridden a bike before have you? Aw Sherlock, that’s nothing to be ashamed of. Come on, I’ll teach you. Please?”

“John! I’ll feel ridiculous!.”, but the detective was weakening.

Come on! It’s our vacation! Time to try new things! I’ll try escargot if you do.”, John wheedled.

Ok, Ok, I’ll try it. But only because you’re a doctor and can patch me up.”, Sherlock said. “What do I have to do?”

Later

”Sherlock,” gasped John, trying to keep up with his spouse, “are you absolutely sure you’ve never ridden before? And don’t tell me it’s because of your ridiculously long legs! I should still be able to keep up with you by shifting gears.”

Sherlock smiled to himself but only said, “Maybe you’re just a really good teacher John! Race me to that little French restaurant? I bet we can get escargot and eat while looking out over the beach.”


End file.
